The present invention relates generally to a non-contact measurement device and, more particularly, a hand-held or tool integrated measurement device for quickly and accurately performing non-contact measurements of dimensions and/or angles associated with various objects in a home or commercial work area.
Measurement of angles and dimensions of wood products and woodworking equipment has up to now been performed through the use of various mechanical and electronic calipers, squares, protractors, steel rules, tape measurers, levels, and point range measuring devices. These various devices suffer from mechanical inaccuracies and human visual limitations (such as parallax). Furthermore, these devices require sometimes difficult direct or impossible physical contact with the object being measured. It is the purpose of the present invention to improve accuracy, remove most human judgement of measurement results, allow for measurements that are impossible to perform mechanically, and provide more convenient, faster measurements than conventional measurement devices.
In accordance with the present invention, a hand-held or tool integrated measurement device is provided for quickly and accurately performing non-contact measurements of dimensions and/or angles associated with various objects in a home or commercial work area. The measurement device generally includes an user input element, a non-contact sensor, an image processor and a display element packaged in a portable housing assembly. In operation, a user initiates the measurement by activating the user input element associated with the measurement device. The non-contact sensor receives a trigger signal from the user input element and is operative to collect image data representative of at least a portion of the surface of a measured object. The image processor in turn receives the image data from the non-contact sensor and is operative to convert the image data into measurement data for the measured object. The display element is operable to visually display the measurement data to the user.
In one aspect of the present invention, a hand-held measurement device measures dimensions of various cuts and angles of wood, plastic, ceramic and metal pieces produced in a home or commercial work area.
In another aspect of the present invention, a portable measurement device may be integrated with various power tool equipment, such as table saws, miter saws, radial arm saws, band saws, the drill presses, routers, shapers, planers, joiners and lathe.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.